


with a mouth of shooting stars

by jinxfabray



Series: "things you said" meme [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluffiest fluff, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxfabray/pseuds/jinxfabray
Summary: for the prompt "things you said at one am"





	with a mouth of shooting stars

 

the only reason this is happening is because the heating’s been broken since this morning, and it’s very, very cold in the room. as a general rule, kyungsoo wouldn’t mind. he doesn’t mind the cold all that much, he’s good with a couple of extra blankets. he was half asleep already, when he heard jongdae shuffle about in his bed.

jongdae’s teeth were chattering, and kyungsoo thought he was being overly dramatic at first, but then he’d realized jongdae was asleep and quite literally shivering, and well, he wasn’t gonna let him freeze to death. he’d put an extra blanket over him, but it hadn’t done much besides kind of waking jongdae up. he’d blinked sleepily at him and then reached out making grabby hands like a damn toddler, and it had taken kyungsoo a solid half a minute to understand what he expected him to do.

so now kyungsoo is cuddling jongdae, and this isn’t something kyungsoo does but in the fifteen minutes he’s been lying here, with jongdae curled up against his chest, he’s come to realize there isn’t much he wouldn’t do if jongdae asked him to. he frowns at this realization, and jongdae shifts in his sleep  -- or maybe he’s not entirely asleep, since he feels around for kyungsoo’s hand and grabs it, pulling him closer and putting their linked hands on his stomach. 

“is this too much?” jongdae asks in the dark, voice rough with sleep. kyungsoo’s gone very still, and he doesn’t have an answer to that. jongdae is so touchy with everyone, but he’d never minded kyungsoo being a bit reluctant about it. he adapted, learning to read kyungsoo’s mood, knowing when he could push boundaries a little, when kyungsoo wouldn’t hit him for putting his head on his shoulder. 

lately, kyungsoo’s been less reluctant about it. jongdae must have noticed, or maybe being half asleep, he forgot it could be weird inviting kyungsoo into his bed like this. it isn’t, or at least kyungsoo doesn’t feel it is, even though his heart is beating so hard he’s sure jongdae must be feeling it too. 

“no, it’s alright,” kyungsoo replies when he remembers he’d been asked a question, and jongdae doesn’t say anything else. he shuffles even closer to kyungsoo, making a contented noise when he’s fully pressed to his chest. 

“it’s really cold,” jongdae adds after a very long moment of silence, and kyungsoo breathes again. he hadn’t realized he was holding his breath, but jongdae is very close. he’s so close. and kyungsoo hadn’t given this a lot of thought, this being why he’s slowly grown to like jongdae being touchy at all times, or how they’ve been roommates for fifteen thousand years and kyungsoo’s never once thought about finding a room for himself. maybe what he should have been thinking about isn’t just that, but how throughout the years jongdae’s gone from having to beg him in his whiniest, most obnoxious voice to get kyungsoo to lend him his charger for five minutes, to this. if jongdae turned around right now and asked kyungsoo to please go fetch him the moon, kyungsoo would have no choice but to put on a spacesuit and figure out a way to bring that stupid big rock down to earth.

it’s a terrible thing to be realizing at this clearly inconvenient time, but at least it’s dark and if he doesn’t say anything, jongdae will think he’s asleep and just let him be. 

“hey kyungsoo?” jongdae asks, because jongdae has never let anything /be/ and kyungsoo should know better. “your heart is beating really fast,” he states like it’s a normal thing to be bringing up, and kyungsoo -- kyungsoo does what comes most naturally for him. 

jongdae instantly rolls over, clearly awake now, and reaches over him to turn on the light.

“did you honestly just punch me on the shoulder when i was obviously trying to get something romantic to happen?”

kyungsoo has nothing to say in his defense, because yes, that is exactly what he did, and now he’s even more sure jongdae deserved it. they stare at each other until jongdae cracks up, falling back onto the bed. kyungsoo lets him laugh until he’s breathless and looking back at him, and then he scoots up closer.

“you’re an idiot,” he says for good measure, so jongdae knows that just because he’s currently leaning in to kiss him it, it doesn’t mean kyungsoo has stopped thinking that about him. 

“if i’m an idiot and you like me, what does that make you?” jongdae asks when he pulls away, and kyungsoo rolls his eyes before he kisses him again. it’s a more effective way of shutting him up than punching his shoulder, it turns out, and maybe in the morning when kyungsoo’s had time to think of a way to put things into words without melting, they can try talking again. he might not tell him the moon thing just now, but they’ll get there -- soon, in case kyungsoo has to start looking for a space ship and like, a really big rope.

**Author's Note:**

> @ofstellardust on twitter!


End file.
